nicktoons_shows_and_charactersfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicktoons Episodes
Nicktoons over the years always have good Episodes Number Episodes 200px-Titlecard-9_Lives.jpg|9 Lives! 250px-13_titlecard_1.png|13 250px-77_Secrets_of_FOP.png|77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed 250px-20000_Patties_Under_the_Sea.png|20,000 Patties Under the Sea A Episodes 200px-Titlecard-ABoyAndHisDog-Boy.jpg|A Boy and his Dog-Boy images (19) a.jpg|A Christmas Mikey 300px-A_Day_Without_Tears.jpg|A Day without Tears ADogAteMyHomework.jpg|A Dog Ate My Homework 200px-A_Doomed_Christmas_Title_Card.png|A Doomed Christmas 200px-Fop-christmas-nick.jpg|A Fairly Odd Christmas 200px-FairlyOddMovie-Title_(Widescreen).png|A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner! 200px-AFairlyOddSummer-logo.png|A Fairly Odd Summer 300px-A_Flea_in_Her_Dome.PNG|A Flea in Her Dome 300px-A_Friendly_Game.jpg|A Friendly Game 200px-Titlecard-APerfectNightmare.jpg|A Perfect Nightmare 250px-A_Robot_For_All_Seasons.jpg|A Robot for all Seasons 250px-RocketXmasTitle.jpg|A Rocket X-Mas images (23).jpg|A Rugrats Kwanzaa 250px-Title-ScooterForYaksmas.jpg|A Scooter For Yaksmas 295px-A-stitch-in-time-title.jpg|A Stitch in Time 200px-A_Tale_of_Two_Kitties_(Title_Card).png|A Tale of Two Kitties download (1).jpg|A Tragic Turn 250px-Title-A_Very_Brrr-y_Icemas.jpg|A Very Brrr-y Icemas 250px-CatDogXmasTitle.jpg|A Very CatDog Christmas 275px-A_visit_from_uncle_nigel.png|A Visit From Uncle Nigel 250px-A_Wish_Too_Far.gif|A Wish Too Far! 250px-Aughwld1.jpg|Aaughh!! Wilderness!! 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Abby_&_Veronica.jpg|Abby & Veronica 200px-Titlecard-Abra-Catastrophe.jpg|Abra Catastrophe 300px-Accidents.png|Accidents will Happen 250px-Actisheeni.jpg|Act 1, Sheen, 1 200px-Acting_TUFF_(title_Card).png|Acting TUFF 200px-Titlecard-Action_Packed.jpg|Action Packed 200px-Titlecard-Add-a-Dad.jpg|Add A Dad 200px-Agent_of_the_Year_Title_Card.png|Agent of the Year 275px-All_Choked_Up.jpg|All Choked Up 180px-Rugratsallgroweduptitle.jpg|All Grown Up 275px-All_king_no_kingdom.png|All King, No Kingdom 300px-Alll_That_Glitters.jpg|All That Glitters Eat.jpg|All You Can't Eat Lube.jpg|All You Need is Lube 200px-Tumblr_inline_mwj2h9UdAY1r5opsr.png|Anchors Away 200px-Titlecard-Anti-Poof.jpg|Anti-Poof 200px-Titlecard-App_Trap.jpg|App Trap tn_001 (5).jpg|Appa's Lost Days 150px-Arnold_pilot_screenshot.jpg|Arnold tn_001 (4).jpg|Avatar Day tn_001 (1).jpg|Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2) H Episodes 200px-Howl-O-Ween_Title_Card.png|Happy Howl-O-Ween 300px-Hellobikinibottom.jpg|Hello Bikini Bottom! 280px-HelloStrangertitle.PNG|Hello Stranger 250px-Help_Wanted.jpg|Help Wanted 200px-Hot_Dog_Title_Card.png|Hot Dog 200px-House_Broken_(Title_Card).png|House Broken 200px-Hush_Puppy_(Title_Card).png|Hush Puppy I Episodes 300px-I_Had_an_Accident.jpg|I Had An Accident 300px-I_Heart_Dancing.jpg|I Heart Dancing images (50).jpg|I'm With Stupid 300px-Episode_OriginalPilot.png|Invader Zim (Original Pilot) images (49).jpg|It Came From Goo Lagoon images (43).jpg|It's A SpongeBob Christmas! P Episodes 200px-Titlecard-Parent_Hoods.jpg|Parent Hoods 250px-Party_At_Neutrons.png|Party at Neutron's 200px-Titlecard-Party_of_Three.jpg|Party of Three! 300px-Party_Pooper_Pants.jpg|Party Pooper Pants 250px-Parasitica.jpg|Parasitica 300px-Pickles.jpg|Pickles 200px-Titlecard-Pipe_Down.jpg|Pipe Down! 200px-Titlecard-Pixies_Inc.jpg|Pixies Inc. 200px-Pup_Goes_the_Weasel_(Title_Card).png|Pup Goes the Weasel 200px-Puppy_Pause_(Title_Card).png|Puppy Pause O Episodes images (46).jpg|Odd Ball 280px-OfLiceAndFriendstitle.PNG|Of Lice and Friends 200px-Titlecard-Old_Man_and_the_C.jpg|Old Man and the C- 350px-Omelet_Party.png|Omelet Party 250px-One_of_Us_(Title_Card).jpg|One of Us 200px-Titlecard-One_Man_Banned.jpg|One Man Banned images (53).jpg|Open Wide and Say Aaagh! images (52).jpg|Overbooked D Episodes 280px-DareIDarrentitle.PNG|Dare I, Darren? 250px-Title-DougXmasStory.jpg|Doug's Christmas Story 200px-Titlecard-Dream_Goat.jpg|Dream Goat! images (51).jpg|Dumped S Episodes images (3).jpg|Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm 250px-Sandy's_Rocket.jpg|Sandy's Rocket 250px-Send_in_the_Clones_(Title_Card).png|Send in the Clones 250px-Sheen's_Brain_(Title_Card).png|Sheen's Brain 200px-Sheep_Dog_(Title_Card).png|Sheep Dog 290px-ShifusBackTitle.jpg|Shifu's Back 280px-SleepOnITtitle.PNG|Sleep On It 250px-SleeplessinRetroville-TitleCard.jpg|Sleepless in Retroville 200px-David's_Camera_004.jpg|Slumber Party 250px-Sonofstimpyopening.jpg|Son of Stimpy 250px-Sorry,WrongEra-TitleCard.jpg|Sorry, Wrong Era tn_001 (7).jpg|Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King tn_001 (8).jpg|Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters tn_001 (10).jpg|Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno tn_001 (9).jpg|Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang 300px-Square_Roots.png|Square Roots the story of SpongeBob SquarePants 250px-Squeaky_Boots.jpg|Squeaky Boots images (22).jpg|Squid Baby images (4).jpg|Squirrel Record 280px-StealingFirsttitle.PNG|Stealing First images (1)s.jpg|Stupid Cupid N Episodes 250px-Naked_Tommy_title.png|Naked Tommy 300px-New_Digs.jpg|New Digs 250px-New_Fish_in_Town.jpg|New Fish in Town 300px-NL.JPG|New Leaf 200px-Titlecard-New_Squid_In_Town.jpg|New Squid In Town! 250px-New_Student_Starfish.jpg|New Student Starfish images (45).jpg|Night Morning 212px-Title-NightmareInRetroville.jpg|Nightmare in Retroville tn_001 (6).jpg|Nightmares and Daydreams images (44).jpg|No Hat For Pat 300px-Nose.jpg|No Nose Knows images (54).jpg|No Pain, No Gain images (48).jpg|No Toy Story 258px-Nobodypanic.png|Nobody Panic 250px-Normal_Boy_(Title_Card).png|Normal Boy C Episodes 250px-Can_You_Spare_a_Dime.jpg|Can You Spare A Dime? 185px-Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-02h13m40s14.png|Candy Bar Creep Show 280px-CarlAndMaudetitle.PNG|Carl and Maude 180px-CarlWheezerBoyGenius-TitleCard.jpg|Carl Wheezer Boy Genius 200px-Cat-Astrophe.jpg|Cat-Astrophe 300px-GetAttachment.jpg|Cephalopod Lodge 200px-Titlecard-Channel_Chasers.jpg|Channel Chasers 300px-Chimp_Chomp_Chumps_title_card.jpg|Chimp Chomp Chumps 250px-Chimps_Ahoy.jpg|Chimps Ahoy 200px-Titlecard-Chin_Up.jpg|Chin Up! 300px-Chocolate_with_Nuts.jpg|Chocolate with Nuts 300px-Boys.jpg|Choir Boys 250px-Christmas_Every_Day.jpg|Christmas Every Day! 250px-Christmas_Who.jpg|Christmas Who! 300px-Supreme.jpg|Chum Bucket Supreme 300px-Chum_Caverns.jpg|Chum Caverns 300px-Chumfricassee.jpg|Chum Fricassee 300px-Clams.jpg|Clams 200px-Titlecard-Class_Clown.jpg|Class Clown 300px-Club_SpongeBob.jpg|Club SpongeBob download (1)rules.jpg|Cosmo Rules 180px-Untitled.png|Coup Deville 280px-CryWolftitle.PNG|Cry Wolf 250px-Culture_Shock.jpg|Culture Shock 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Cupig.jpg|Cupig R Episodes 350px-Rabbid_Mollusk.png|Rabbid Mollusk 250px-Reef_Blower.jpg|Reef Blower 200px-Titlecard-Remy_Rides_Again.jpg|Remy Rides Again download episode 1.jpg|Ripped Pants 300px-Rise_and_Shine.PNG|Rise and Shine 242px-Road_Pizza.jpg|Road Pizza 300px-Rock_Bottom.jpg|Rock Bottom 300px-Rock-A-Bye_Bivalve.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Bivalve 300px-Rodeo_Daze.jpg|Rodeo Daze 300px-Roller_Cowards.jpg|Roller Cowards 250px-Rugrats2.jpg|Rugrats in Paris The Movie 185px-Tommy_Pickles_and_the_Great_White_Things_-_Title_Card.png|Rugrats Pilot Episode Rule_of_Dumb.jpg|Rule of Dumb 200px-Titlecard-Ruled_Out.jpg|Ruled Out 250px-RunawayRocketBoy!-TitleCard.jpg|Runaway Rocketboy! T Episodes 250px-Tea_at_the_Treedome.jpg|Tea at the Treedome 250px-2131235147 39de30e7ea.jpg|Teen Team Time 250px-5002202247 7ff8ff2fc4 z.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Troubles 250px-Tmnt_logo.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Film ) 290px-Terror_cotta.PNG|Terror Cotta 250px-The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar Title Card.png|The Amaaaazing Adventures of Captain Grindstar tn_001.jpg|The Avatar Returns 258px-Screen_shot_2012-11-01_at_8.22.19_PM.png|The Bacon Tree 300px-The_Bad_Guy_Club_for_Villains.jpg|The Bad Guy Club for Villains 212px-The_Bank_Trick_Title_Card.png|The Bank Trick 250px-The_Battle_of_Bikini_Bottom.jpg|The Battle of Bikini Bottom 250px-The Big Answer.png|The Big Answer 185px-The_Big_House.jpg|The Big House 275px-The_Big_Move.jpg|The Big Move 250px-The_Big_Pinch_(Title_Card).png|The Big Pinch 200px-Titlecard-The_Big_Problem.jpg|The Big Problem! 250px-The Big Question.png|The Big Question 275px-TBS.T.A.N.K._-_Title_Card.jpg|The Big S.T.A.N.K. 275px-The_Big_Squeeze_-_Title_Card.jpg|The Big Squeeze 200px-Titlecard-The_Big_Superhero_Wish.jpg|The Big Superhero Wish! 258px-Blimp_titlecard.png|The Blimp tn_001 (2).jpg|The Blue Spirit tn_038.jpg|The Boy in the Iceberg 250px-The_Boy_Next_Dorkus.jpg|The Boy Next Dorkus 200px-Titlecard-The_Big_Scoop.jpg|The Boy Scoop! 250px-2132008194 2189324c2e.jpg|The Boy Who Cried Robot 200px-Titlecard-The_Boy_Who_Would_Be_Queen.jpg|The Boy who would be Queen 300px-The_Bully.jpg|The Bully 300px-The_Camping_Episode.jpg|The Camping Episode 300px-Card.jpg|The Card 300px-139b.jpg|The Cent of Money 250px-The Chosen Bulldog Title Card.png|The Chosen Bulldog 200px-Titlecard-The_Crimson_Chin_Meets_Mighty_Mom_and_Dyno_Dad.jpg|The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad! imagesc.jpg|The Curse of Bikini Bottom 200px-The_Curse_of_King_Mutt_Title_Card.png|The Curse of King Mutt 200px-The_Dog_Who_Cried_Fish_Title_Card.png|The Dog Who Cried Fish 200px-The_Doomies_Title_Card.png|The Doomies 200px-Titlecard-The_Fairly_Oddlympics.jpg|The Fairly Oddlympics 250px-The_Fairly_Oddparents.jpg|The Fairly OddParents! 250px-The_Fenton_Menace.jpg|The Fenton Menace 250px-Title-FinsterWhoStoleChristmas.jpg|The Finster Who Stole Christmas 250px-DPFrightBeforeChristmas.jpg|The Fright Before Christmas 300px-The_Inmates_of_Summer.jpg|The Inmates of Summer images (18).jpg|The Inside Job 200px-Titlecard-The_Jerkinators.jpg|The Jerkinators! 250px-Lost Skate Spot logo.jpg|The Lost Skate Spot 250px-TheNMen-TitleCard.jpg|The N Men 200px-Titlecard-The_Odd_Couple.jpg|The OddCouple 300px-TOCDatS.png|The Old CatDog and the Sea 280px-ThePartytitle2.PNG|The Party 200px-The Rat Pack Title Card.png|The Rat Pack 200px-Titlecard-The_Same_Game.jpg|The Same Game 300px-The_Secret_Box.jpg|The Secret Box 300px-The_Secret_of_the_Lost_Kingdom.png|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 200px-Titlecard-The_Secret_Origin_of_Denzel_Crocker.jpg|The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! 300px-Party.jpg|The Slumber Party images (17).jpg|The Smoking Peanut 290px-The_spirit_orbs_of_master_ding.PNG|The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding 300px-The_Splinter.png|The Splinter 300px-The_Sponge_Who_Could_Fly.jpg|The Sponge Who Could Fly 300px-Movie.png|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 300px-Spongebob_2.jpg|The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2 200px-Titlecard-The_Switch_Glitch.jpg|The Switch Glitch 200px-Titlecard-The_Temp.jpg|The Temp! 250px-The_Tomorrow_Boys_(Title_Card).jpg|The Tomorrow Boys 250px-Way_of_the_Sponge.jpg|The Way of the Sponge images (25).jpg|The Wild Thornberrys Movie 200px-The Wrong Stuff Title Card.png|The Wrong Stuff 250px-There_will_be_shrieks.jpg|There will be Shrieks 200px-Titlecard-This_is_Your_Wish.jpg|This Is Your Wish 200px-Thunder_Dog_Title_Card.png|Thunder Dog 200px-Til_Doom_Do_Us_Part_(titlecard).png|Til Doom Do Us Part 200px-Time Waits for No Mutt Title Card.png|Time Waits for No Mutt 200px-Titlecard-Timvisible.jpg|Timvisible 200px-Titlecard-Tiny_Timmy.jpg|Tiny Timmy! 200px-Toast of TUFF Title Card.png|Toast of T.U.F.F images (16).jpg|Tommy's First Birthday 200px-Titlecard-Too_Many_Timmys.jpg|Too Many Timmys! 200px-Top_Dog_Title_Card.png|Top Dog 200px-Titlecard-Totally_Spaced_Out.jpg|Totally Spaced Out Toy-Store-of-Doom.jpg|Toy Store of Doom 250px-5000178102 1936998de5 z.jpg|Toying With Jenny 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Treasure_Hunt.jpg|Treasure Hunt 200px-3170300_orig.jpg|Turner Back Time B Episodes 185px-Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-02h56m00s168.png|Baby Commercial 200px-Titlecard-Baby_Face.jpg|Baby Face 300px-Babysitting_Fluffy.jpg|Babysitting Fluffy images (15).jpg|Back from the Future 200px-Titlecard-Back_to_the_Norm.jpg|Back to the Norm 250px-Back-to-the-Past.jpg|Back to the Past 200px-Bad_Eggs_(Title_Card).png|Bad Eggs 200px-Titlecard-Bad_Heir_Day.jpg|Bad Heir Day 258px-Screen_shot_2012-09-27_at_4.55.47_PM.png|Bad News Baconeers 290px-BadPocard.jpg|Bad Po 200px-Titlecard-Balance_of_Flour.jpg|Balance of Flour 250px-Band_Geeks.jpg|Band Geeks 250px-Banned_in_Bikini_Bottom.jpg|Banned in Bikini Bottom 250px-Barnacle_Face.jpg|Barnacle Face 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Barnyard_Games.jpg|Barnyard Games 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Barnyard_Idol.jpg|Barnyard Idol 180px-BarnyardDVDCover.jpg|Barnyard The Original Party Animals 185px-Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-02h39m48s141.png|Baseball tn_001 (3).jpg|Bato of the Water Tribe 200px-Titlecard-Beddy_Bye.jpg|Beddy Bye 250px-Best_Day_Ever.jpg|Best Day Ever 275px-Best_foes.png|Best Foes Best_Frenemies.jpg|Best FrEnemies 275px-Best_Laid_Plantains_Title.png|Best Laid Plantains 290px-Bigbropo.jpg|Big Bro Po 200px-Big_Dog_On_Campus_Title_Card.png|Big Dog on Campus 200px-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-9oiujhg.png|Big Eyed Bunny 150px-Title-BigHouseBlues.jpg|Big House Blues 400px-Big_Pink_Loser.jpg|Big Pink Loser images (21).jpg|Big Showdown 300px-Big_Sister_Sam.jpg|Big Sister Sam 200px-Titlecard-Big_Wanda.jpg|Big Wanda 200px-Titlecard-Birthday_Wish.jpg|Birthday Wish 250px-Bitterreunions_titlecard_1.png|Bitter Reunions 001.jpg|Bitter Work 250px-Blackened_Sponge.jpg|Blackened Sponge 300px-BlackJack.png|BlackJack 250px-Boat_Smarts.jpg|Boat Smarts 242px-Boating.jpg|Boating Buddies 250px-Boating_School.jpg|Boating School 300px-Boob_tubed_title_card.jpg|Boob Tubed 250px-Born_Again_Krabs.jpg|Born Again Krabs Born_To_Be_Wild.jpg|Born To Be Wild 200px-Born_to_Spawn.png|Born To Spawn 250px-Bossy_Boots.jpg|Bossy Boots 270px-BUF_title.jpg|Boxed Up Fury 200px-Titlecard-Boy_Toy.jpg|Boy Toy 200px-Titlecard-Boys_in_the_Band.jpg|Boys in the Band 242px-BreadwinnersPilotTitleCard.png|Breadwinners (Pilot) images (19).jpg|Brobot 250px-Bubblestand.jpg|Bubblestand 180px-Back_at_the_Barnyard_Buyers_Beware.jpg|Buyers Beware Category:Episodes